FP - May, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22321-22440 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2407. *FP - April, 2407 *FP - June, 2407 Earth Plots First Week When BEATRICE JAMES visits HEIDI THAY, she gets to meet Abigail and they talk about the possibility of Beatrice having Abbott’s babies. WILLIAM BELL sees old friends/patient, ZAYANI ALMIN who has some questions about her interest in Vincent Sparks. After her surgery, RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA wakes up and talks to MARCUS WOLFE as she gets a surprise she will be getting a pet Buzzit. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ABBOT THAY hang out at the mall before she realizes his abilities are returning and he can sense her feelings/thoughts. JACKSON MOYER has his first visitor, talking to his mother Rachel Moyer about being in the prison. LALI GREENWOOD has made up a dreamstone for BARBARA GREENWOOD and goes to Brazil with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD for her to find it in hopes it will stop her nightmares. INDIRA FROBISHER has lunch with NERYS DORR as they discuss their father in prison and Indy’s love life. BEATRICE and ABBOTT go out together, talking about his relationship with Sam and her’s with Kalal before he confesses he is getting his abilities back. Second Week When NERYS DORR runs into CAEDMON JABIR at her art store, they talk about each other before she sets him up with her sister Indira. Finally ready to face the world, OBI LOS checks out the Deltan Moon as HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR gives him a tour. JACKON MOYER talks to EBEN DORR about life outside and missing their significant others. KALAL ELBRUNNE goes out with KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) and tells him about some job openings at the CID he and Melissa could apply for. NARYANNA DORR is at a birthday party for OBI at the Deltan Moon and talks to him about his amazing recovery. BARBARA MUNROE is there too, getting reacquainted before ANTHONY NORAD also says his hellos. Third Week Back on Earth, MICHAL JESYN is recovering and happy to have MATILDA WEISS visit him in the hospital. Concerned about her feelings, ZAYANI ALMIN talks to VINCENT SPARKS about them and wanting to be in a relationship. When VINCENT continues to be confused, he talks to LANDON SPARKS to get a good idea about sex – though his comments concern him. BEATRICE JAMES is told to interview MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) for a new position, hiring her then going out to lunch. MATILDA seeks out ELLIANA TREDWAY and tells her she is going to be leaving to Bajor in the next week to get on the new station. LANDON seeks out WILLIAM BELL to confront him about his orgies with Megan before he settles on the idea Liam is okay but weird. INDIRA FROBISHER goes on a date with CAEDMON JABIR and they both talk about getting to know the other. LANDON finds ZAYANI to discuss her feelings for Vincent and settles that she is an okay person. INDIRA has finished her lunch when she runs into MICHAL and helps him with his injury, learning more about it. Fourth Week When WILLIAM BELL gets a communication from MARLINA BELL, the last thing he was expecting was for her to explain she is getting married – in two weeks. KALAL ELBRUNNE introduces BEATRICE JAMES to KARL BYRNE (CELARN BERN) and talks to MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) in hopes of making them all friends. In a fight after her Trill personalities take over, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA seeks out MARIEL OKEA who is there to comfort her. NERYS DORR and INDIRA FROBISHER chat and she brings up the idea that she may not be keeping Skye. MATILDA WEISS has to tell MICHAL JESYN that she is officially leaving for the new Bajoran station in June. REESE needs permission to leave and discusses what is happening with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. NERYS talks to MARCUS WOLFE about the possibilities of taking in Skye but he is skeptical it would work. Hoping for a place on the new station as well, MICHAL has an interview with MALCOM PARKER only for things to get awkward regarding Mattie. ABBOTT THAY goes out with BEATRICE and KORAN SUDER to his apartment, as well to a fair and gets to bond. MALCOM seeks out MATILDA, helping her pack then talking about Michal and if he should accept him onto the station. Cardassia Plots First Week In hopes of making nice, JORET VENIK talks to HOIT UULI and talks about Sisi, as well as apologizing for everything that happened between them. Second Week When CHASAMA DANAN talks to ESDA DANAN about the idea of them sharing Joret, she agrees before they discuss Vasti/Fren’s relationship. CHAMASA then talks to JORET VENIK about it and he is more than happy to accommodate both of the ladies. Fourth Week Going with their plan, VASTI DANAN and FREN DANAN confess to CHASAMA DANAN and ESDA DANAN they are in love – though the wives call them out as it happening sooner than later. USS Fenrir Plots First Week When JANA KORVIN comes back in high spirits because of Rhenora, he talks to JANA KESS PORGOIT about it, only to realize the Betazoid woman wasn’t as jealous as the Bajoran. In Ten Foward, ZHEN’TALLAH is shocked to meet JOVANA NADIS and learn she is a shapeshifter. RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN is in ten forward when she talks to J’PEL and surprises the Vulcan when she explains she has never had a relationship before. JOVANA then seeks out TALLAH and morphs into her pet from her childhood to cheer her up. Second Week Surprising, RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN, JANA KORVIN seeks her out and gives her promotion to Lt. Commander. SUROK is back on the Fenrir and talks to KORVIN about who would make the best second officer on the ship. Third Week Finally deciding on the second officer, JANA KORVIN called RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN to his office to give her the good news. Having their first official staff meeting, KORVIN with SUROK talk to RHENORA, NRR’BT MADDIX, MARLON NADIS, JANA KESS PORGOIT, ZHEN’TALLAH and J’PEL about an upcoming mission to pick up two Breen defectors. TALLAH is concerned when she hears NRR’BT thinks she doesn’t like him so she has dinner with him to explain otherwise. J’PEL and RHENORA talk in ten forward and Rhenora touches on more of the reasons why she has never dated. Arriving to their destination, NRR’BT picks up a Breen distress signal and KORVIN is called to the bridge. From there, they find the refugees being attacked, getting RHENORA to extend the shields. New character OSHA LET is beamed on board. When KORVIN realizes one of them are injured, he brings NRR’BT with him to escort OSHA to the sickbay where TALLAH heals her and sympathizes with the woman. Fourth Week En route to Starbase 12, JANA KORVIN and NRR’BT MADDIX are told the second Breen is suspected by OSHA LET as being a Changling and it is apprehended. When ZHEN’TALLAH is asked to see OSHA, they bond more as they talk about their people and past. When the ship detours to Starbase 1, OSHA is interviewed by KATHRYN JANEWAY who decides that the woman is genuine, getting information as she can. Bajor Plots Third Week In anticipation for the new station going up in a week, HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME FUKUSHIME discuss the location and their competition. Fourth Week En route to the planet, MARCUS talks to RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA who now has a Buzzit, as well as KATAL DHAJA to inquire about babies and what to do about Nerys. MARCUS then talks to NERYS directly and they decide not to take Skye but to consider having their own. MARIAME talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about having a therapeutic massage clinic on the station and he agrees to look into it. CORO tricks BENJAMIN with the idea of another station delay but he finds out it is really MARCUS, RAHNE and KATAL there to surprise him. ANTHONY NORAD and DELANEY NORAD plan for the station ceremonies, as well as talking about Connor and his wedding. Viper Plots Second Week Setting out from Starbase 123, SUROK and MICHAL JESYN discuss their plans on finding dilithium close to the Klingon border. MICHAL and company are attacked by a Syndicate ship with ZURI DORR on board before he is interrogated for the codes. GAGE, his projection, emerges and finds SUROK to help free him. ZURI returns and severely cripples MICHAL’s knee before GAGE once more helps him and SUROK escape – Zuri presumed dead. SUROK, now safe on the USS Banting, talks to J’PEL and fills her in on the situation and he is returning home. SUROK then speaks to MICHAL who is recovering and offers to send a note to his family. Election Plots First Week At New Xindus, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MARLINA BELL play ‘truth and drink’ before revealing some things about each other and getting to know the other more. Second Week Almost to Risa, MARLINA BELL has SAJAN DEVRIX visit her and talk about getting intimate before CONNOR ALMIN-REESE catches them and pushes Sajan out. Third Week When SAJAN DEVRIX gets the chance to talk to MOIRA DEVRIX about Connor, he indulges in some lies to get him in trouble. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE seeks out MOIRA in hopes of clearing the air but his pheromones get her riled up and they have scandalous election sex. CONNOR is concerned about what he did with MOIRA and tells her, both waiting until the election is over to continue – as well as him confessing he is going to propose to Marlina. CONNOR finally brings MARLINA BELL to a nice place on Risa and proposes, explaining they should elope on Betazed and she agrees. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week En route, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE calls his mother, MARIAME FUKUSHIMA, while she is on Bajor and tells her he is getting married. CONNOR then sends a communication to PATRICK REESE, explaining to him what is happening and that he wants him on Betazed for the ceremony. #05 May, 2407 2407 #05 2407 #05